This invention relates in general to firearms and deals more particularly with improvements in forearm assemblies of the type which include a pistol grip. Such forearm assemblies, usually found on assault weapons, are presently offered as option features on many sporting firearms which are also intended to serve as home security weapons. The addition of a pistol grip to a sporting gun imparts a formidable appearance to the gun, aids in steadying it, reduces the effect of recoil and provides a substantial mechanical advantage when used to operate the action, as, for example, the pump action of a shotgun or the like.
A pistol grip is usually mounted on a firearm at a neutral or six o'clock position relative to the shooter to facilitate usage of the firearm by either a right or left handed person. However, the latter mounting position is essentially a compromise, since a right handed person would probably be more comfortable with a pistol grip located at the four o'clock position, for example, whereas a left handed person might prefer an eight o'clock mounting position, particularly where the pistol grip comprises a slide handle for operating the firearm action. Although the aforedescribed specific mounting arrangements may be generally desirable, the provision of customized handed forearms to satisfy the differing desires of right and left handed purchasers pose inventory problems for the firearm manufacturer, the distributor and the retailer.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an ambidextrous or universal forearm assembly which includes a forearm and a pistol grip and wherein the pistol grip may be assembled in fixed position on the forearm in a selected one of a plurality of possible mounting positions to accommodate the particular desire of an individual. It is a further aim of the present invention to provide an improved action bar assembly for a pump action firearm which includes a forearm and which reduces the number cf parts usually required to make such an assembly while maintaining or improving the operational characteristics of the firearm.